MLP Fanfic: Las cosas del amor
by Twilightforever2
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento el cual puede en verdad poner a prueba a la amistad, esos lo que las portadoras con la llegada de dos ponis una yegua y un semental y todas las portadoras sentirán algo por el, mientras Shining intentara superar la muerte de Cadance al enamorarse de la yegua pero en otro mundo un ser maligno realiza un plan para destruir Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

**MLP Fanfic: Las cosas del amor**

 **Capítulo 1: La llegada**

Han pasado cinco años de la cristalización, Equestria había llegado a una época de paz y prosperidad, aunque las portadoras no tuvieron tanta suerte en el amor, Twlight en ese tiempo empezó a salir con Flash Sentry pero terminaron hasta que ella se dio cuenta de la peor manera que este la engañaba con otro, Fluttershy también empezó a salir con un poni llamado Mistreat Hards el cual la mal traba y abusaba de su timidez cuando sus amigas se dieron cuenta la ayudaron a dejarlo pero esta quedo con un temor a intentar salir con otros potros, Rarity tenía muchas proposiciones de diversos sementales pero ninguno lo convencía y en ella se creó un temor de tal vez nunca poder encontrar a ese alguien especial, Pinkie por un tiempo intento buscar pareja pero ningún potro lograba quererla tal como es cosa que hizo que se resignara a quedarse sola, Rainbow Dash por un tiempo quiso pedirle a Soarin que fuera su pareja pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo y cuando lograr reunir valor se levo la sorpresa de que el Pegaso ya salía con alguien hecho que la hizo prometerse no volver a fijarse en un potro, y Applejack nunca lo intento ya que el ver las cosa que le pasaron a sus amigas le implanto un miedo de salir con alguien así que cuando la intentaban convencer a salir con potros siempre ponía escusas, todas después de sus traumas se prometieron así mismas nunca volverse a enamorar y concentrarse en otros asuntos.

Hoy se celebra el cumpleaños 5 de Flurry Heart por eso todas se encontraban en el Imperio celebrándolo con una gran fiesta en el cual se encontraba personas de todo el Imperio y de Equestria, todo iba de manera normal y se preparaban para las palabras de los padres, Shining y Cadance se ponen en un estrado listos para dar el mensaje.

-Bueno yeguas y sementales presentes, les agradezco su presencia para celebrar algo que es tan importante para nosotros como el cumpleaños de nuestra hija dice Shining y dándole la palabra a su esposa la cual estuvo a punto de hablar cuando de repente un misterioso portal se abre y de ahí salen tres ponis, dos sementales y una yegua los cuales peleaban ferozmente, los tres eran alicornios pero uno de ellos estaba encapuchado así que no se le veía el rostro.

-Es todo lo que tienen escorias dice el encapuchado lanzado un poderoso rayo de energía el cual es detenido por la yegua mientras el poni va a atacarlo pero este lo esquiva en todo momento. E l encapuchado entonces se da cuenta de donde están y lanza una onda que hace que el poni se aparte.

-Creo que es hora de pelear enserio dice el encapuchado convirtiendo su casco en una espada de carne y hueso.

-Piensa rápido dice el encapuchado lanzándole un rayo de energía el cual a las justas el potro a las justas esquiva para de ahí se traspasado por la espada.

-Listo jeje y ahora para que no recuerdes dice este chocándolo rápidamente contra el castillo justo en la cabeza tan fuerte que destroza toda esa zona levantando una nube de polvo, posteriormente arrogándolo al suelo.

La yegua había quedado paralizada pero al ver el cuerpo del potro.

-¡Hermano! Se escucha un fuerte grito esta era la yegua la cual empezó a reunir una enorme energía en ella.

-Ah no lo harás y de repente la yegua es atravesada también por una espada, esta voltea y se da cuenta que el responsable fue el encapuchado.

-Ajora es tu turno dice este golpeándola muy fuertemente en la cabeza, tanto fue el golpe que el encapuchado empezó a sangrar del casco.

-Bien y ahora fuera de acá basura dice el encapuchado arrogándola al suelo. Tanto las princesas como las mane six habían quedado paralizadas. El encapuchado estaba a punto de retirarse por el portal.

-Detente maldito dice Shining lanzándole un enorme rayo de energía el cual este detuvo solo con un casco.

-Ya me hiciste enojar dice este apareciendo detrás para arremeter contra Shining pero de repente este es empujado por Cadance la cual es atravesada justo en el pecho, esta da un desgarrador grito, después siendo arrojada por el encapuchado.

-Jaja bueno yo me quedaría pero estoy con el tiempo medido así que me voy dice este dirigiéndose al portal y desapareciendo junto a este.

-Todos seguían sin creerse lo que había pasado pero Shining no así que inmediatamente se levanta y corre a donde su esposa.

-Cadance por favor no te vayas a dormir, llamen a un doctor rápido grita Shinig preocupado.

-Shining cariño cui-cuida de Flurry dice Cadance débilmente y escupiendo sangre.

-No Cadance tú te pondrás bien y solo aguanta un poco, por favor solo aguanta dice Shining ya no pudiendo evitar soltar unas lágrimas. En eso la pequeña Flurry Heart logra soltarse de Fluttershy la cual la tenía sostenida y corre a donde su mama.

-Mami mami por favor no me dejes dice está llorando.

-Flurry, pequeña yo no te voy a dejar yo siempre estaré junto a ustedes cuidándolos y protegiéndolos nunca lo olvides, y no olvides que yo te amo dice esta finalmente muriendo

-Mami, mama no me dejes dice está quebrándose en llanto.

-Porque, porque, esto es toda mi culpa ¡Por que no pude defenderte Cadance! ¡PORQUE! Dice Shining antes de también quebrarse en llanto, la manes six y las princesas Luna y Celestia también empiezan a llorar la perdida de la Princesa Cadance mientras que los pocos ponis que no huyeron comparten la pena de la pérdida de su princesa, cuando llegan los doctores ya un poco tarde para poder hacer algo bajo el mandato de Celestia se llevan a ambos ponis misteriosos a emergencias pues estos también habían resultado muy mal heridos por el combate. Ya cuando los pocos invitados se habían ido solo se encontraban las manes six, las princesas Starlight Glimer y Spike la princesa del sol se acerca al unicornio blanco.

-Shining voy a ver la situación de los extraño en emergencia para ver cuándo estarán bien y nos den respuestas sobre esto.

-Está bien princesa dice Shining aun destrozado por el hecho y con su hija en cascos la cual se encontraba aún muy dolida ya no lloraba pero no porque haya querido sino porque ya no tiene fuerzas de llorar.

Es entonces que la princesa se dirige hacia la enfermería y hay busca al encargado do los ponis misteriosos hasta finalmente dar con él en una sala donde se encontraban ambos ponis.

-Y como siguen doctor pregunta Celestia mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Según los análisis ahora ambos deberían estar en coma pero son bastante fuertes y actualmente solo se encuentran inconscientes.

-Y sus heridas doctor parecen algo graves dice Celestia.

-No se preocupe no hay nada de mucha seriedad aunque ambos sufrieron heridas similares, aunque lo que más me preocupa son sus daños en la cabeza ambos tiene fracturas ahí dice el doctor.

-Y eso que tan malo lo ve, cree que no podrán recordar nada dice Celestia bastante seria

-Para serle sincero es mi mayor preocupación pero no le pudo decir nada certero hasta que despierten dice el doctor.

-Bueno ahora si me disculpa princesa me debo retirar dice el doctor

Celestia se queda un rato pensando y tomando la posibilidad de que tal vez no obtendría respuestas sobre lo que sucedió y en eso se fija en ambos alicornios que yacían ahí, un semental de piel marrón y melena celeste y una hermosa yegua de piel roja y crin rosada

-Bueno creo que me iré a revisar los daños del castillo piensa Celestia antes de retirarse de la sala


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El nacer de un sentimiento**

Han pasado un mes desde el incidente del imperio, ahora este es liderado por Celestia y la guardia real ante la muerte de la princesa Cadance y el grave estado de depresión y ahora vive en Poniville con su hija en el castillo de la armonía, pero tuvo que ser obligado a irse del imperio por insistencia de tanto la princesa, su hermana y finalmente por petición de su hija y el no quererla dejarla sin padres hizo que este accediera a irse. Los dos ponis desconocidos fueron traspasados a Poniville y hoy se les interrogara para ver que saben del ataque al imperio, hecho que hizo que Celestia viniera a Poniville pues ella misma será quien les hará las pregunta, en salón principal del castillo de la armonía se encontraban las mane six, Starlight, Celestia, Shining y Spike.

-Ya es hora dice Celestia bastante seria

-Yo iré con usted princesa dice Shining decidido, Celestia lo piensa por un rato.

-Está bien Shining Armor vamos ahora dice Celestia saliendo del salón seguido por Shining y se dirigen hasta una habitación en especial la cual utilizan como calabozo, hay se encontraban ambos encadenados detrás unas rejas de cristal y ante incluso un escudo mágico para que no salga nadie. Celestia desactiva el escudo y abre las rejas del calabozo ahora quedando en frente de los dos ponis.

-Ahora ustedes dos cuéntenme todo lo que saben a menos que quieran no salir nunca de aquí dice Celestia decidida y es que apenas los ponis se recuperaron lo suficiente de sus heridas estos fueron capturados y traídos hasta este lugar.

-Como a todo poni que ha venido acá le digo que no se nada, yo no recuerdo nada de lo que usted me dice que paso, dice el potro aparentemente sin recordar nada.

-No le hables así a la princesa maldito dice Shining molesto y mirando fríamente a los dos ponis.

-Por favor déjenos ir ya dice la yegua con tono triste pues no entiende por qué los tienen capturados

-Mire princesa lo único que yo sé es que somos hermanos mirando a la yegua la cual asiente la cabeza afirmando lo dicho por este. Celestia los observa y lamentablemente ve que ninguno de los dos ponis pareciera entender las preguntas afirmando lo que le dijo el doctor hace un mes sobre ambos.

-Y ustedes creen que vamos a liberar a dos de los responsables de la muerte de mi esposa dice Shining con tono sombrío.

-Por favor Shinig Armor dice Celestia bastante seria, -Miren vamos a hacerles unos exámenes para ver si es cierto lo que dicen pero hasta entonces se quedaran acá, reitera Celestia mientras Shinig sale de la habitación dejándolos solos, Celestia se pone a revisar unos documentos que traía consigo dándose media vuelta.

-Eh… her hermano en serio crees que nos liberen dice bastante triste la hermana la cual se mostraba sin esperanza alguna de salir.

-Solo podemos esperar pero te prometo que sin nos culpan de algo yo diré ser el culpable le dice el hermano logrando hacer sonreír aunque ligeramente a la yegua, y aunque ambos ponis hablaban en un tono bajo Celestia aunque ocupaba escuchaba perfectamente y no puede evitar sentir culpa de tal vez tener a dos ponis culpables de nada en estas condiciones, en eso viene llegando un doctor acompañado de un psicólogo los cuales venían a hacerles los análisis a los ponis.

-Y Shining Armor pregunta Celestia al notar que el unicornio blanco no los acompañaba.

-Dijo que iría a ver a su hija dice el doctor, - Porque lo necesitaba para algo o que pregunta.

-No de hecho es mejor que no venga ya que parecía que en cualquier momento podría hacer algo impertinente dice Celestia, los ponis proceden a realizarse una serie de análisis para finalmente sacar los resultados pasando un rato para que finalmente terminaran.

-¿Y cuáles son los resultados? doctor pregunta Celestia ya presintiendo no tan buenas noticia.

-Bueno permita decirle que efectivamente ambos ponis sufren de una fuerte amnesia la cual les impide recordar su pasado, esto es producido por los fuertes golpes en la cabeza que sufrieron ambos dice el doctor.

-Entiendo gracias por la ayuda si quieren ya se pueden retirar dice Celestia seriamente, ambos ponis solo asienten hacen una reverencia de despedida y se retiren, Celestia los mira a ambos y hace brillar su cuerno y automáticamente las cadenas que apresaban a ambos desaparecen.

-Ustedes no tienen culpa de nada por eso los dejare libres e hablare con Twilight para que los deje vivir aquí dice Celestia pensativa ya que esta esperaba obtener respuestas sobre el ataque.

* * *

Pasan dos meses de la liberación de los ponis misteriosos y estos al no recordar ni siquiera sus nombres se les llamo con los nombres Arvel Strhong un potro de piel blanca con crines azules con rojo y Esme Safe una yegua de piel amarilla y melena morada estos se hicieron amigos de las mane six y el resto o en su mayoría de los habitantes de Poniville a excepción del propio Shinig el cual si bien ya confiaba en ellos todavía no los consideraba "Amigos" y si bien Arvel se llevaba bien con todas las mane six estas eran de apartarlo un poco por su promesas que se hicieron de no volver a enamorarse y esto hacia que ellas apartaran un poco a sus amigos varones pero por coincidencias del destino las Seis yeguas en cierto día se juntarían con él a diferentes horas pero en un mismo día, en la mañana Arven salía bastante apurado mientras terminaba de empacar unas cosas para el día lo que sin querer hace que se choque con Starlight.

-Vaya y ahora por qué tan apurado pregunta Starlight al ver el apuro del poni blanco en terminar de empacar.

-Jeje los ciento Starlight pero hoy voy a estar muy ocupado de hecho, ya que primero tendré que ayudar a Applejack a recolectar manzanas, luego iré con Rarity a buscar gemas, también ayudare a bañar a los animales de Fluttershy, más tarde ayudare a Rainbow con el clima, además de hacer cupcakes con Pinkie y terminare acá para estudiar unos pergaminos con Twilght dice Arven.

-Vaya parece que hoy vas a estar ocupado creo que mejor te dejo para que continues bueno hasta luego dice Starlight.

-Nos vemos Starlight dice Arven mientras termina de empacar algunas cosas más para comenzar su día dirigiéndose hacia Swet Apple Acres.

* * *

Mientras en una habitación se encontraba Esme la cual desde que vino había logrado fojar una muy tierna amistad con Flurry Heart con la cual siempre paraba jugando y riendo alegremente y esta no era la excepción, ya que se encontraban jugando un juego de mesa.

-Parece que volverás a ganar Flurry dice Esme.

-Yo creo que si dice está tirando unos dados y moviendo una ficha con la cual el juego concluye, -Yay gane.

-Muy bien Flurry eres bastante buena pero por ganarme mereces un castigo el cual será… mmm…ya se una avalancha de cosquillas dice agarrando a la potrilla mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barriga.

-Para por favor para jajajaja dice Flurry la cual no podía evitar reírse bastante fuerte, pero no se daban cuenta que alguien los observaba por la puerta este era Shining el cual venia la tierna escena con nostalgia mientras que pensaba en Esme como si fuera Cadance aún viva y este no evita sonreír.

-Que sería mejor que cosquillas mmm… a ya se un abrazo dice Esme abrasando a la pequeña la cual le corresponde el abrazo.

-Te quiero mucho mami dice esta por la emoción del momento la cual hace que Esme se quede callada, -Los ciento no quise decir eso dice la potrilla dándose cuenta de lo que dijo.

-No te preocupes pequeña dice Esme volviéndola a abrazar, mientras Shining observaba y no evitaba sentir algo y es que a pesar de que siempre se mostró frío ante los hermanos e incluso intento apartar a Esme de la potrilla varias veces la verdad era que este siempre había sentido algo raro por la yegua y en un momento pensó que era lastima o pena por lo que le paso pero en ese momento algo hace click en el lo cual comprendía perfectamente pues que este ya había sentido esto por una hermosa princesa.

-Esme podemos hablar por un momento a solas dice Shining entrando a la habitación.

-Papi por favor no le digas nada a ella yo fui quien la trajo a jugar un rato dice la potrilla pensando que la podría apartar de ella aún más.

-No cariño es para otra cosa dice Shining, -No te preocupes Flurry ahora vuelvo para seguir jugando ok dice Esme retirándose con Shining de la habitación.

-Ya solos en otra habitación Esme y Shining, este se queda callado por un momento y es que no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Y bien Shining que querias decirme dice la yegua algo confundida

-Y es que se lo bien que te llevas con mi hija y también se lo mal que porte contigo y con tu hermano, así que ahora podrás verla cuando quieras dice Shining.

-Ok y eso es todo, ya que pudiste haberlo dicho frente a tu hija dice Esme aún más confundida.

-No si no también quería decirte que desde que llegaste yo te trate mal a ti y a tu hermano pero debo confesarte que siempre sentí algo por ti en especial que en un principio pensé que era lastima por tu condición, pero ahora cuando te vi con mi hija y sobre todo cuando ella te llamo "mami" me di cuenta que no solo era pena.

-Yo también a pesar de lo mal que nos tratabas yo nunca te guarde rencor y es que desde que te vi también sentí algo por ti responde la yegua ya sabiendo a donde se dirigía.

-Y es que eres tan tierna, amable, comprensiva y sobre todo tan hermosa que quiero decirte que… dice este tomando su casco, logrando sonrojar a la yegua, -Quiero decirte que te amo, esa palabras pasan por la cabeza de la yegua la cual no evita dar una sonrisa.

-Yo… yo también dice está dándole un abrazo al unicornio, - yo también te amo Shining Armor, desde que te vi por primera vez dice Esme.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Una difícil decisión (PARTE 1)**

Ya en Sweet Apple Acres, Arvel se encuentra con Applejack la cual lo esperaba para comenzar a trabajar.

-Hola Applejack disculpa si te hice esperar jeje dice Arvel .

-Si no importa, mejor comencemos dice Applejack de manera cortante como era costumbre cuando se dirigía a él y es así como comienzan a trabajar, Arvel buscaba iniciar conversación para pasar el rato pero siempre Applejack lo cortaba o evitaba contestar.

-Bueno y por qué haces esto sola dice Arvel buscando conversar.

-Bueno Big Mac esta con Cheerilee y su hija tomándose un descanso que los recomendé que tomaran y Applebloom esta con sus amigas en una misión para ayudar a alguien a encontrar su talento como siempre así que estoy sola acá aunque si quieres te vas yo no te obligue a venir dice Applejack, Arvel con esto se resigna a volver a intentar a hablar con la poni obrera no sin antes preguntar.

-¿Por qué me consideras tu amigo? Pregunta Arvel con tono serio

-No sé a qué te refieres dice Applejack intentando evitar la pregunta

-Porque tú y todas las demás me apartan acaso les hice algo que no recuerde porque si es así yo me iré y se acabo dice Arvel empezando a molestarse.

-No es eso es otra cosa así que si no sabes mejor cayate dice Applejack intentando mostrarse seria pero no puede evitar quebrar un poco su voz.

-Entonces que es, por favor dime que te estoy haciendo para que me traten así dice Aven muy molesto.

-Es que no quiero enamorarme de ti dice Applejack quebrando en llanto y retirándose de la escena hecho que hace que toda la molestia de Arven se vuelva culpa y confusión, así que este decide seguirla. En una parte lejana de la granja se encontraba una Applejack con lágrimas en los ojos miraba perdidamente el cielo, cuando en eso se acerca Arven de manera silenciosa.

-Por favor déjame sola dice Applejack sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Me iré pero antes dime cuál es tu problema conmigo, acaso te hice daño dice Arven seriamente.

-Está bien te diré todo dice Applejack, - El problema no es contigo es con los potros en general, ya que todas mis amigas entraron en relaciones y terminaron sufriendo por un elloy yo no quiero que me pase lo mismo así que desde entonces me prometí no enamorarme de nadie explica la poni granjera, Arven en ese momento no sabe qué hacer por ayudar, así que aun confundido este le da un profundo abrazo al lo cual Applejack no evita sonrojarse e intenta separarse pero luego algo en ella hace que se deje de resistir y le recibe el abrazo.

-Applejack esas cosas pasan pero evitando los problemas nunca lograras nada dice Arven, -Además quien no querría salir con una poni tan trabajadora, honesta y hermosa dice este sonriéndole, dejando a la poni granjera sin habla y muy sonrojada.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón, así que en ese caso podría ser tu ese… ese poni al cual quiero que este conmigo dice este bajan su tono de voz a uno casi nulo, pero Arven logra escucharlo y este se queda pensando ya que si bien quería a Applejack como una amiga, pero no sabía si eso podía ser algo mas este la mira fijamente y por su estado tan sensible toma una decisión.

-Por supuesto que si dice este con una sonrisa, y ante la respuesta Applejack no evita darle un abraso, Arven le corresponde el abrazo e incluso este la levanta y por la cintura y empieza a dar vueltas para luego bajarla y continuar con el abraso.

-Gracias en serio gracias dice Applejack, estos quedan alegremente por un momento echados en el césped hasta que Arven se acuerda de que tenía varios compromisos por cumplir.

-Jeje los ciento pero tengo que irme así que si permites dice dándole el casco de forma amable a manera de juego.

-Está bien pero que te parece si es que mmm… mañana temprano me podrías ayudar con unos asuntos de la granja dice Applejack algo apenada.

* * *

-Por supuesto que me gustaría dice Arven procediendo a despedirse para dirigirse a la Botique Carrosel donde ayudaría a Rarity.

Ya cuando Arven se encuentra a las afueras de la Botique

-¡Suéltame! Se escucha un grito el cual Arven inmediatamente identifica la voz y entra corriendo, en eso mira como un potro agarraba a Rarity a pesar de que ella se resistía fuertemente

-Vamos linda no te hagas la difícil dice el potro

-Déjame por favor déjame dice esta entre lágrimas, en eso Arven corre donde el poni y arremte contra el dándole un fuerte golpe.

-Déjala en paz, dice Arven mientras peleaba con el potro hasta que finalmente este lo logra votar del lugar, entonces Arven se dirige rápidamente hacia la unicornio

-Rarity estas bien no te hizo daño verdad pregunta el potro preocupado

-Suéltame dice la unicornio molesta apartándolo.

-Pero yo que hice ahora pregunta Arven confundido.

-Yo pensé que el que tocaba eras tú como ya era tarde dice esta.

-Está bien piensa lo que quieras pero podrías decirme quien era ese potro para conocer donde vivías dice Arven.

-No lose y no me importa dice Rarity mientras pensaba: otra vez me viene a molestar uno esos malditos yo pensé que no volvería a ver a ninguno. Arven nota lo pensativa que se pone Rarity.

-¿Esta segura? Pregunta el poni preocupado.

-Sí y ya no me molestes contesta Rarity molesta.

-Está bien si no quieres decírmelo no me lo digas contesta Arven.

-Está bien es uno de los tantos pretendientes que me vienen a molestar todos los días y no me dejan en paz, ya que al fin y al cabo todos solo me quieren por mi físico y belleza dice está desahogándose y después de esto entra en llanto, pero a diferencia de otra veces que Arven la había visto hacía en esta ocasión se notaba que le molestaba y frustraba esto, Arven entonces recuerda lo que le dijo Applejack de que todas sus amigas tuvieron problemas en sus relaciones pasadas y este se empieza a sentir mal por ella así que piensa en decirle algo para que se sienta mejor.

-Pues son unos tontos dice Arven

-A que te refieres dice Rarity aun llorando

-Que todos esos potros son tontos ya que es imposible que solo te busquen por eso teniendo tantas buenas cualidades ya que eres gentil, generosa, y te esmeras en todo lo que haces es decir como alguien no podría notar eso dice Arven sonriendo.

-Mientes solo para hacerme sentir mejor dice Rarity

-Rarity mírame a los ojos y dime si crees que estoy mintiendo contesta Arven. Rarity pensaba en todo lo que había pasado hasta que decide mirarlo, al hacerlo no solo nota que él no mentía sino que a la vez al verlo sentía algo diferente puesto que siempre que lo había visto antes lo hacía desde un mal punto, pero ahora que por primera vez lo había visto de forma pura y sincera dándose cuenta de que él era diferente a todos los potros con los que había estado.

-Gracias por decírmelo dice Rarity yendo hacia Arven y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-No es necesario porque yo solo te estoy diciendo la verdad jeje dice Arven

¿Y crees que puede haber alguien diferente a ellos? Pregunta Rarity aun abrazándolo

-Por supuesto y no dudo que quieran estar con alguien tan bella y generosa como tu contesta Arven, ya separándose un poco para mirarse frente a frente

-¿Y ese alguien podría ser tú? pregunta Rarty algo tímida de la respuesta. Arven entonces se le queda mirando pensando que ya había prometido estar con Apple Jack pero este no evitaba sentirse mal por Rarity así que.

-Si claro, como decirle que no a una yegua como tu jeje dice este sabiendo en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-En serio dice sonriendo Rarity dándole otro abrazo, y así es que después de lo sucedido se van recolectar las gemas, pasando un buen rato hasta que ya de vuelta en la boutique con una gran montaña de gemas en una carreta empujada por Arven.

-Bueno Rarity ya tengo que irme hay varias cosas que debo hacer jeje dice Arven ya retirándose

-Espera dice Rarity deteniéndolo.

-Si Rarity, acaso necesitas algo.

-Es que quería sabr si es que jeje mañana podrías ayudarme con una entrega que tengo que terminar dice Rarity algo apenado, -Además ya sabes para estar juntos jeje concluye.

-Pero yo no sé cómo hacer vestidos dice Arven .

-Yo podría enseñarte dice Rarity.- o acaso no quieres dice Rarity algo triste.

-No por supuesto que sí , además si me vas a enseñar mejor aún jeje dice Arven , -Pero ya se me está haciendo algo tarde jeje.

-Está bien entonces te veo mañana dice Rarity dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Ya luego el poni se estaba dirigiendo a la casa de Flutershy que era su próximo destino y en el camino este pensaba en todo lo que había pasado.

-Vaya sí que ha sido un día bastante raro jeje pero mejor luego pienso bien con quien quedarme porque se me está haciendo tarde así que mejor me apuro dice este alzando vuelo en dirección de la casa de la poni amarilla.

Ya en su casa Arven se encontraba delante de la puerta, y apenas toca esta se abre dejando ver que solo estaba empujada.

-Qué raro acaso Flutershy abra salido se pregunta Arven entrando, al ver solo encontró a un pequeño conejo durmiendo este era Angel, entonces Arven con cuidado lo despierta.

-Angel , Angel sabe dónde está Flutershy pregunta, y a pesar de que Arven no se juntara muchas con las Mane six y menos con Flutershy, este si se llevaba bien con el pequeño conejo blanco, Angel ya despierto escucha la pregunta y responde con negativa, pero en eso se escucha un sonido este era el estómago de le pequeño conejo

-Vaya parece que estas hambriento, mmm… veré si te puedo preparar algo para que comas dice Arven yendo a la cocina con el conejo en su lomo, ya en esta el poni encuentra unas zanahorias, lechuga entre otras verduras y frutas, y viendo un libro de cocina que el pequeño conejo saco pidiéndole una receta en específico.

-Mmm… parece que se tengo para prepárate lo quieres Angel así que solo espérate un rato que lo voy a preparar, dice el poni poniéndose a preparar según la receta lo indicaba pasando así un rato mientras este ya finalizaba con el platillo en la sala Angel que esperaba ve como una poni abría la puerta esta era Flutershy la cual se extraña al encontrarla cerrada, esta estaba adolorida parece que se había fracturado una de sus alas.

-Oh Angel ya despertaste jeje perdón por no avisarte que me fui pero es que mientras alimentaba a mis gallinas una de ellas se escapó en dirección al bosque Everfree y no tuve más remedio que ir tras ella y mientras la perseguía me tropecé y caí en una cuesta y me termine chocando fuertemente con uno de los arboles pero por suerte la encontré explicaba Flutershy hasta que escucha como alguien estaba cortando algo así que esta decidió ir a la cocina algo temerosa pero decidida.

-Eh Arven eres tu dice Flurteshy casi de manera inaudible mientras entraba a la cocina a paso lento. Arven no la había escuchado pero ya se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien así que de forma casi impulsiva corre a Flutershy y la somete amenazándola con el cuchillo.

-Ahhhh) no por favor no me hagas por favor dice Flutershy la cual empezó a llorar.

-Lo los ciento Flutershy ni sabía que eras tú dice Arven soltándola casi de inmediato, -Déjame te ayudo dice Arven intetando levantarla pero Flutershy lo aleja.

-Alejate dice Flutershy intentando correr pero se vuelve a caer y empieza a llorar fuertemente

-Lo los ciento Flutershy no quise asustarte ni mucho menos hacerte daño dice Arven

-No aléjate no me toques no quiero que sigas haciendo daño Mistreat grita Flutershy antes de volver a caer en llanto.

-Como me llamaste pregunta Arven serio por lo que Flutershy dijo pero en eso aparece Angel el cualhabia visto parte de la escena y yendo con Flutershy para hacerla entrar en razón, ya cuando la pegaso entra en si se para.

-Los ciento por lo que paso no fue mi intención dice Flutershy con la cabeza baja.

-No si fue mi culpa yo fui el que te hizo daño dice Arven apenado, -Pero porque me llamaste Mistreat antes.

-Ah no, no fue por nada solo me confundí de nombre dice la Pegaso amarilla

-Por favor Flutershy si te sucede algo o te sucedió puedes decírmelo responde Arven, pero Flutershy no se sentía segura de decirlo pero Angel habla con ella para que finalmente Flutershy le cuente todo lo que vivió y sufrió al lado de ese tal potro el cual no solo la intimidaba sino que también abusaba físicamente de ella, después de un rato contando la historia y explicando porque había dejado la puerta abierta.

-Y por eso te llame así dice Flutershy con la cabeza baja

-No te culpo si es cierto el cómo te trato ese maldito comprendo perfectamente que te hayas sentido intimidada siempre con mi presencia y evitaras pero te prometo no sería capaz de golpearte a ti una poni tan tierna y amable dice Arven como cumplido además de intentar animarla.

-Gracias jeje dice Flutershy apenada pero de repente suelta una mueca de dolor mientras se agarraba la ala.

-Tu ala está bien dice Arven revisándole el ala, -Mmm… Angel podrías traerme el botiquín, el conejo solo asiente con la cabeza yéndose para traer el botiquín

-Porque eres tan bueno si yo siempre te trate mal dice Fluttershy apenada

-Es que ahora entiendo que con todo lo que pasaste me queras evitar, y a todos los potros en general jeje dice Arven, entonces empieza a sentir algo diferente algo que ella conocía y también sintió con Mistreat cuando lo conoció.

-Eh y tú no has pensado en salir con alguien pregunta Fluttershy temerosa y nerviosa haciendo que a las justas se escuchara como un susurro pero que Arven escucho

-Bueno eh la verdad es que dice Arven a punto de decirle que la verdad pero al mirarla no evito sentirse mal de responder con la verdad puesto que él sabía perfectamente que tal vez sería la oportunidad de perder ese temor e intimidación al ver a un potro.

-No… no pienso mucho en ello jeje dice Arven nervioso

-Pero te gustaría pregunta Fluttershy aún más nerviosa y apenada

-Si por supuesto jeje Arven

.Y esa podría ser yo dice Fluttershy ya con bastante pena y nervios

-Si por supuesto que podrías digo claro si tú quieres jeje responde Arven, entonces ante la respuesta Flutershy le da un largo abrazo,

-Gracias por la oportunidad dice Flutershy quedándose así por un rato a las fueras Angel observaba muy feliz mientras agarraba el botiquín esperando a que acabe la escena

-Bueno ya es hora de curarte esa ala jeje dice Arven viendo alrededor por un rastro de Angel hasta verlo hay parado mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Jeje ven Angel lo llama Arven y después de vendarle el ala pues se la había fracturado comenzaron a reunir a los animales para comenzar su tarea pasándosela muy bien, ya terminando Arven estaba por despedirse

-Bueno ya tengo que irme jeje dice Arven

-Ok pero no sé si mañana podrías venirme a ayudar… a realizar el sondeo de conejos anual jeje dice Flutershy

-Si claro va a ser divertido entonces te veo mañana responde Arven

-Hasta mañana dice Flutershy mientras el potro se alejaba.

* * *

 **BUENO PARA NO HACERLOS ESPERAR MAS DIVIDIRÉ ESTE CAPITULO EN DOS PARTES ADEMÁS QUE CREO QUE QUEDARA DEMASIADO LARGO A COMPARACIÓN DE LOS DEMÁS CAPÍTULOS.**

 **ASÍ ES YA REGRESE Y LA VERDAD ES QUE MI AUSENCIA FUE POR UNA SERIE DE COSAS QUE ME SUCEDIERON AUNQUE PENSABA VOLVER LA SEMANA PASADA PERO EL COLEGIO NO ME DEJO XD, VAYA Y YO QUE ME QUEJO DE LOS DESAPARECEN POR HARTO TIEMPO Y YO ME VOLVÍ UNO DE ELLOS.**

 **BUENO EN FIN SI BIEN ESTOY VOLVIENDO TODAVÍA NO SUBIRÉ CAPÍTULOS REGULARMENTE YA QUE ESTOY TERMINANDO EL AÑO Y EL COLEGIO SE VUELVE MUCHO MAS PESADO, AUNQUE PARA COMPLEMENTAR ESTO INTENTARE SUBIR CAPÍTULOS MAS LARGOS EN MIS DOS FANFICS, SE DESPIDE Twilightforever2.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Una difícil decisión (PARTE 2)**

Iba caminando muy pensativo caminando por las afueras de Ponyville un potro de piel blanca y crines azules este era Arven, después de todo lo que ya había pasado este se sentía demasiado confundido a pesar de eso pensaba acabar con lo que tenía que hacer para ya en el castillo pudiera meditar bien todo y sobre lo que iba hacer

-Ya llegue dice este levantado la cabeza para ver una casa hecha de nubes, está era la casa de Rainbow.

Entonces inmediatamente el potro levanta en vuelo llegando a la entrada, y toca la puerta algo nervioso porque sabía que era tarde y conociéndola esta debía estar molesta cuando de repente escucha un ligero ruido que no logra identificar, y en eso nota que la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que ya un poca preocupado entra a la casa encontrándola vacía a lo que este decide subir hasta la habitación de Rainbow, escuchando de nuevo ese ruido ahora más claro era un llanto y quien ya bastante preocupado decide tocar para comprobar que era ella:

-Rain… ¿Rainbow eres tú? Pregunta Arven preocupado.

-S... si ahorita salgo dice la yegua melena arcoíris.

Pasa un momento hasta que Rainbow sale:

-No sabes que no se debe entrar a las casa ajenas sin antes tocar dice Rainbow aparentado enojo a pesar de eso se podía notar que la que había llorado.

-Es que escuche un ruido y me preocupe dice Arven algo apenado.

-Bueno ya sabes para la próxima, entonces ahora vamos a despejar las nubes dice avanzando para salir a cumplir su labor la cual es seguida por Arven.

-Algo le pasa a Rainbow porque a pesar de que intenta mostrarse seria parece como si quisiera dejar de pensar en algo mmm… intentare sacarle lo que es y veré si puedo ayudarla después de todo eso hacen los amigos piensa Arven.

Ambos ponys salen de la casa de Rainbow y emprenden el vuelo hacia donde debían i, ya ahí el trabajo consistía en despejar todas las nubes que se habían acumulado por lo que cada uno selecciona un grupo de nubes y las comienzan a destruir, al principio ninguno de los dos dice alguna palabra hasta que Arven rompe el silencio.

-Y Rainbow ¿qué hiciste mientras yo venía? porque tienes que admitir que me tarde dice Arevn.

-Em… yo estaba leyendo dice Rainbow algo incomodo por la pregunta.

-Así y que leías pregunta Arven notando que esta estaba mintiendo.

-Un libro dice Rainbow de forma sarcástica.

-Y qué libro pregunta Arven ya más decidido a sacarle la verdad a Rainbow.

-Uno de Daring Do dice Rainbow empezando a molestarse por las continuas preguntas de Arven

-¡Y cual número? ¿Y era interesante? ¿De que trataba? y ¿tuvo un final feliz? ¿Quiénes eran los malos? O y y… Empieza a preguntar Arven al más puro estilo Pinkie Pie.

-¡Ya basta! dice Rainbow, -si te digo la verdad me dejas en paz dice ya harta Rainbow.

-Ok dice Arven feliz de haber logrado su cometido.

Es entonces que ambos vuelan a cúmulos de nubes para poder hablar.

-Bueno y entonces dice Arven esperando la confesión de la yegua.

-Bueno la verdad es que no estuve leyendo sino estaba e… recordando cosas dice Rainbow.

-Y qué cosas dice Arven.

-A… a un poni en especial dice Rainbow bajando cada vez más el tono de su voz.

-En quien dice Arven impacientándose.

-¡En el único poni que yo eh amado ya! y el cómo lo perdí por mi cobardía al no poder decirle lo que sentía y que cuando reuní el valor para hacerlo él ya estaba con otra dice Rainbow entra en un llanto desconsolado.

Arven se limita a consolarla dándole un abrazo, y si bien se le hizo ver a una yegua como Rainbow en este estado tan miserable en ese momento no le presto importancia.

Pasa un rato Rainbow ya se había calmado pero aún seguía derramando algunas lágrimas ambos en todo ese tiempo no se separaron a pesar de que Arven había pensado en darle su espacio a Rainbow, pero esta al parecer no le importaba y por el contrario pareciese como si la compañía de Arven le ayudaba a calmarse más rápido, estos permanecen en silencio un rato más hasta que Arven rompe el silencio:

-Eh… Rainbow ya te sientes mejor dice Arven.

-S… si em los ciento dice Rainbow está en voz baja.

-No es necesario que te disculpes por el contrario yo debo pedirte perdón por haberte hecho recordar eso dice Arven apenado.

-No me refiero a eso si no lo digo por haberte tratado tan mal desde que llegaste lo que pasa es que desde ese incidente pensé que lo mejor era evitar a los potros para no volver a sentir lo mismo dice Rainbow manteniendo el tono de voz bajo.

-Pero Rainbow eso no te ayudara a superar eso, al contrario debes tomarlo como lección para no volver a cerrarte tanto dice Arven.

-Pero ¿cómo? Si no conozco a nadie, además yo nunca siquiera e abrazado a un semental y además no tendría el valor dice Rainbow.

-Fácil solo mantente relajada como ahora dice Arven.

-Eh a que te refieres dice Rainbow confundida, cuando de repente esta entra en cuenta de que ya un buen rato ella era abrazada por Arven y esta no se había inmutado, Rainbow sintió ganas de separarse pero algo en ella le decía que no puesto que no solo sentía una gran calma sino que cuando se sintió más indefensa y vulnerable el abrazo de Arven le hizo sentirse segura y protegida.

-A ya entiendo jeje dice Rainbow apenada y sonrojándose.

-Si te sientes incomoda si quieres te doy tu espacio dice Arven viendo lo apenada que Rainbow estaba.

-No está bien y de hecho podríamos descansar un rato mas así dice Rainbow aunque esto último lo digo con un tono de voz casi inaudible pero que Arven logro escuchar.

-Si tú quieres jeje dice Arven

Estos descansan un rato más hasta que deciden terminar lo que vinieron hacer y cuando terminan ambos deciden ir a la casa de Rainbow y ya ahí.

-Ya me debo ir dice Arven

-Eh si ok n… nos vemos dice Rainbow.

-Hasta luego dice Arven prendiendo vuelo.

-Espera dice Rainbow llendo donde el.

-Si sucede algo pregunta Arven.

-Eh mañana podrías venir a ayudarme con mmm… mi rutina de vuelo si, después de todo tu eres uno de los pocos que me pueden seguir el vuelo dice Rainbow.

-Pospuesto jeje entonces te veo mañana dice Arven yéndose.

* * *

Arven ya se dirigía a Sugarcube Corner ya sin siquiera pensar en todo lo que le había pasado porque sabía que el siquiera recordarlo lo confundía, hasta este considero ya no seguir pero simplemente él no podía porque Arven siempre que prometía algo lo tenía que cumplir.

Ya en Sugarcube Corner este se encuentra con la Señora Cake la cual estaba atendiendo la orden de un cliente.

-Buenos días Sra. Cake se encuentra Pinkie pregunta Arven.

-Si se encuentra arriba vamos pasa dice la Sra. Cake.

Entonces Arven sube dirigiéndose al cuarto de la poni rosa y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de su cuarto cuando en eso

-A que no me alcanzan se escucha un fuerte grito esta era Pinkie la cual estaba jugando con Pound y Pumpkin Cake.

Algo extrañado abre la puerta y encuentra que efectivamente Pinkie estaba jugando con los potrillos ambos de ya 6 años.

-Oh oh y por qué no luego jugamos al guerra de pasteles dice saltando cual potrilla

-Siiii! Dice ambos potrillos al unísono.

Esto sorprende a Arven algo que cualquier poni conocía a Pinkie viera normal en la poni rosa sorprendía al potro blanco ya que el siempre vio Pinkie como una yegua bastante seria, pero la verdad era que esta lo hacía a propósito.

-O… miren ya llego el tío Arven dice alegre Pumpkin Cake.

-Siii! Ahora seres más para el juego dice Pound Cake.

-Yay anda tío Arven dile si y juega con nosotros dice Pumpkin Cake.

-Oye no se supone que me deben estar persiguiendo dice Pinkie la cual se queda boquiabierta al darse cuenta de la presencia del potro blanco.

-Eh niños porque no van a jugar abajo dice Pinkie.

\- Esta bien dice ambos algo tristes pero haciendo caso

Cuando ambos potrillos se van pasa un momento en el cual ambos ponis no dicen nada hasta que:

-E… y comenzamos dice Pinkie mostrando una postura bastante seria la Arven era la que conocía, además de que la poni rosa intentaba aparentar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-O… ok dice Arven saliendo un poco del asombro.

Es entonces que ambos ponis proceden a bajar la cocina la cual tenía todo listo para hacer los cupcakes, y ambos comenzaron a hacer los cupcakes, ambos al principio no dijeron nada hasta que después de un rato Arven decide romper el silencio:

-E… y entonces…mmm dice Arven intentando comenzar una conversación pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Vamos dilo dice Pinkie algo resignada.

-E… ¿Qué cosa? Pregunta inocentemente Arven.

-Que soy la poni más rara que hayas visto grita está molesta saliendo de la cocina.

Este decide esperar un rato para subir y saber bien que es lo que pasa, sabiendo que Pinkie ya estaría más calmada y además de poder pensar bien lo que iba decir.

Pasa unos 10 minutos y Arven decide ir con Pinkie, así que sube hasta su cuarto el cual estaba cerrado, por lo que

-E,,, Pinkie dice Aren mientras tocaba la puerta

-Vete dice Pinkie

-No, no me iré hasta me cuentes que fue lo que paso ahí abajo dice este firmemente.

-Y así me dejaras en paz dice Pinkie atreves de la puerta.

-Si lo prometo dice Arven.

Entonces la puerta se abre y Arven entra decidido a recibir respuestas.

-Y entonces que sucedió para que te hiciera enojar dice Arven.

-Es porque todos ustedes son iguales dice Pinkie molesta.

-¿Quiénes? Pregunta Arven algo ingenuo.

-Los potros dice Pinkie con vos algo irónica.

-Pero ¿porque dices eso? Pregunta Arven.

-No es obvio, cuando viste como soy en realidad te extrañaste y apartaste, bueno antes no me hubiera importado pero… dice Pinkie no pudiendo terminar la explicación.

-¿Qué cosa?, vamos Pinkie dímelo que te paso dice Arven ya armando las piezas faltantes de la incógnita.

-Pero hace uno años intente buscar una pareja pero todos con lo que salía me consideraron rara y por eso deje de hacerlo y me empecé a comportar más seria con las personas que conocí de ahí en adelante sobre si eran sementales dice Pinkie no evitando entristecer por el hecho.

-Pinkie a mí no importa que sea una poni tan despreocupada y alegre ya que después de todo así eres tú y no debes tener miedo de mostrarte tal como eres, y si alguien no lo acepta es su problema, por cierto yo me puse así antes ya que yo siempre te considere alguien seria y me sorprendió ver cómo eres jeje dice Arven comprensivamente.

-Si jeje creo que yo también contribuí a tu reacción los ciento, dice Pinkie.

-Vamos no es tu culpa que unos cuantos potros no hayan visto lo muy buena, alegre y bella poni que eres, esos ponis sí que deben estar locos dice Arven.

-Si jeje gracias dice Pinkie algo sonrojada, y sin previo aviso Pinkie le da un fuerte abrazo.

-Y… y eso porque fue pregunta Arven algo apenado.

-Fue para que vayas conociendo a la verdadera Pinkie jiji.

-Ah jeje ok entonces vamos a volver a hacer los cupcakes o si quieres que te deje sola un rato pregunta Arven.

-Bueno la verdad es que me encantaría seguir haciendo cupccakes dice Pinkie alegremente.

Ambos bajan y procede todo de forma normal bueno dentro de lo que estándares de Pinkie Pie

Pero lo que Arven no sabía es Pinkie ahora lo veía bajo una luz diferente es decir que lo veía como alguien en el que podía confiar y el que no importa la locura que ella hiciera él no la dejaría de ver como alguien alegre y divertida.

El resto del rato pasó de forma normal, cocinaron los cupcakes los adornaron y por supuesto los comieron, y cuando vino la hora:

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir Pinkie dice Arven

-Bueno ok jeje aunque o esperaba que te quedaras un rato más dice Pinkie algo decepcionada.

-Jeje lo haría pero tengo otra cosa que hacer antes que termine el día dice Arven.

-Entiendo, pero podrías volver mañana ya que jeje los Señores Cake van a salir en la tarde y necesitare algo de ayuda para cuidar la tienda y los potrillos dice Pinkie este obviamente era un pretexto

Arven lo piensa un rato y esto debido a que ya tenía bastantes compromisos pero:

-Ok jeje eh entonces nos vemos mañana dice Arven saliendo del Sugar Cup Corner.

-Chau y no te olvides de mañana dice Pinkie.

-No lo hare dice Arven partiendo a su último destino el cual también fue donde comenzó su día el castillo de la armonía.

SI DIJE QUE ESTE CAPITULO SE DIVIDIRIA EN DOS PARTES PERO BUENO ME INSPIRE Y AHORA SERAN TRES PERO ESO SI ESTO NO SE EXTENDERA A UNA CUARTA PARTE JEJE.

LAMENTO HABER VUELTO A DESAPARECER PERO PARA NO ILUSIONARLES A LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC(SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LO LEE XD) LES DIGO QUE SACARE UN CAPITULO DOS SEMANAS.

Y ESTA VEZ NO PONDRE ESCUSA YA QUE SIMPLEMENTE ME LA PASE DE VAGO ESTA VEZ, PERO BUENO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE AHORA SI VENGO INSPIRADO Y CON VARIAS IDEAS, ADEMÁS QUE AHORA INTETARE HACER LOS CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS POR EL MAYOR PLAZO DE TIEMPO.

PERO ESO ES TODO Y YA NOS VEMOS.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Una difícil decisión (PARTE 3)**

Un poni caminaba en plena ciudad de Poniville el cual parecía bastante tranquilo en su andar pero en realidad por su cabeza pasaba un torbellino de pensamiento, y solo esperaba poder acabar con esta última cosa que tenía que hacer para poder pensar sobre todo esto más tranquilo.

De repente este choca inesperadamente con algo.

-Pero que piensa este y al levantar la vista se da cuenta que era el castillo, ya había llegado, lo cual lo alegra un poco ya que sabía que este día tan pesado acabaría.

Este procede a entrar sin más al castillo, ya adentro no se encontró con nadie, probablemente ya estaban acostados así que sin dar vueltas por el lugar Arven procede a tocar la puerta de la librería del castillo.

-¿Quién? Se oye del otro lado, esta era Twilight.

-Soy Arven dice el potro.

-Pues pasa se escucha a la alicornio algo molesta, para lo que Arven entra.

-Eh hola Twlight saluda amablemente el semental.

-Llegas tarde dice aun molesta la poni violeta, quien estaba revisando unos libros

-Si bueno jeje veras es una divertida historia dice Arven.

-Ah sí pues no me interesa responde fríamente la alicornio, me viniste a ayudar no así que comienza dice Twilight sin cambiar su tono de voz frio y cortante.

Entonces este procede sin reprochar o extrañarse del comportamiento de la alicornio ya que de todas la mane six Twilight siempre fue la más fría, alejada con el llegando a tratarlo bastante mal y es que era obvio ya que desde sus incidentes Twilight siempre fue la más afectada.

Así pasa todo transcurre de manera normal, hasta que:

-Em… Twilight sabe dónde está el libro de hechizos de Star Swirl vol. 5 pregunta algo tímido Arven.

-No se supone que tu deberías saber dice Twilight molesta sin motivo alguno, -A la siguiente mejor le pido ayuda a otro dice en voz baja pero que Arven logra escuchar, -Haber sal dice la poni crin morada apartando bruscamente Arven de la escalera.

Esta no volaba por que hace dos semanas hubo un incidente con una criatura del bosque Everfree, en el cual Twilight y el resto de las portadoras tratando de calmar a la bestia no midiendo uno de sus movimientos resulta siendo atrapada por uno de los zarpazos de la bestia lastimándose el ala.

Que vueltas tan extrañas da el destino que justo coloca las oportunidades en ocasiones pequeñas que resulta con efecto tal que puede cambiar nuestra vida.

En eso Twilight da un paso en falso cayendo, pero antes de estrellarse con el suelo es atrapada por Arven el cual a las justas logra reaccionar por lo cual no pudo agarrar bien a la alcornio cayéndose ambos.

-¿Estas bien? Pregunta Arven preocupado de que la alicornio no se haya hecho daño alguno, entonces:

-Eh no, dice abriendo los ojos viendo a Arven y dándose cuento de lo cerca que estaban, lo que hace que se sonroje.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi dice Twilight apenada y aun sonrojado, pero en eso un recuerdo pasa por su mente, lo que hace que entre en sí, - Aléjate de mí maldito dice apartándose y lanzándole un rayo de energía que Arven recibe de lleno al tomarlo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué paso? Dice el alicornio blanco algo confundido recuperándose del rayo que había provocado que se estrellase con uno de los estantes, ya algo mejor logra ver en un rincón a Twilight quien lloraba desconsoladamente, para lo que este se para y se acerca para ver qué sucede.

-Aléjate de mí dice la alicornio quien seguía llorando.

-¿Qué?, pregunta Arven no entendiendo que sucedía.

-Bueno los ciento por haber hecho eso pero es que no puedo dice Twlight un poco más calmada aunque aun sollozando.

-No puedo que dice Arven quien aún no comprendía del todo.

-No puedo estar cerca de ti porque… dice Twilight.

-¿Por qué?, acaso te hice algo, Dice el alicornio.

-No es eso, sino que creo que te… te amo, desde que te conocí te he amado y no puedo permitirme eso dice Twilight.

-Qué pero por que no dice Arven entre confundido e algo ingenuo.

-Para que no me lastimes, no quiero que me vuelva a ocurrir dice Twlight.

-Pero que paso para que creas eso dice Arven

-Alguien que ya lo hizo dice Twilight recordando el día que esa herida se formó.

Flashack

Twilight estaba en un tren rumbo al imperio de Cristal mientras revisaba una lista.

-Listo, todo esto es lo que necesito, jeje seguro que no se lo espera dice Twilight quien pensaba darle una sorpresa a Flash Centry su novio en ese entonces, con el fin de celebrar sus 6 meses de andar juntos y que lastimosamente por el trabajo en la guardia del imperio de Cristal el Pegaso no podía pasar junto a Twilight.

Twilight se quedó en el castillo esperando la llegada de su amado y, se encontraba charlando con Cadance hasta que:

-Twilight creo que… dice Cadance mirando el reloj.

-¿Qué? Ya es hora dice Twlight emocionada.

-De hecho ya se pasó media hora jeje dice la princesa del amor.

-Oh bueno no hay problema después de todo tengo bastante tiempo jeje dice Twlight. Esta sale del castillo dirigiéndose a la casa de Flash aunque escoltada por un par de guardias ya que era un poco tarde, cuando se encuentra a las fueras de la casa de en ese entonces su amado le dice a los guardias que esperen, Twilight se encontraba justo frente a la puerta quieta pensando una vez más todo lo que iba hacer y decir además de obviamente estar nerviosa y emocionada, cuando al fin se decide y toca la puerta, dándose cuenta de que esta se encontraba abierta por lo que algo extrañada decide entrar, pensando a la vez en la millones de razones por las cuales puede estar así aún más siendo Twilight de la que se trataba.

-¿No le abra pasada algo? Piensa preocupada la alicornio morada cuando entonces lo escucha ligeros sonidos los cuales parecían provenir de lo que aparentemente era una habitación, Twilight se empieza acerca lentamente por que ya empezaba a distinguir eso ruidos cuando por fin lo confirma, en la habitación se encontraban Flash y otra yegua que estaban en pleno momento de pasión y lujuria, Twilight se credo incrédula ya que su cerebro parecía no aceptar lo que veían su ojos y mientras miraba fijamente de la impresión dejo caer el regalo que había para el que pensaba seria su poni ideal, por el ruido ambos ponis voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que lo observaban.

-Twlight, dice el Pegaso sorprendido, -N… no es lo que parece te lo puedo explicar dice el Pegaso intentando ir donde la alicornio, la cual se va corriendo, sale de la casa y se va corriendo sin esperar a los guardias que la escoltaban, que la tienen que perseguir, regreso inmediatamente al castillo y se ensero en su habitación toda la noche Cadance y Shining intentaron hablar con ella pero no los dejo pasar y en la mañana siguiente se fue apenas salió el sol.

Fin del Flashback

-Desde ese día me hice la promesa de no volver a enamorarme de nadie dice Twlight aun entre lágrimas, -Perdóname si alguna vez te trate mal o te hice sentir despreciado por mí pero es que no quería que algún día tal vez volver a sentir por ti, lo mismo que sentía por él dice Twilight algo más calmada.

-No está bien de hecho discúlpame a mí pero es que si lo hubiera sabido no me habría acercado a ti intentando ser tu amigo, dice Arven,-y entiendo perfectamente tu dolor pero no crees que es hora de olvidarte de lo que paso, si te lastimaron pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas empezar de nuevo, de hecho el querer quedarte sola hace que tu herida no se cierre y que tu dolor no se sane dice Arven quien se dirigía a la puerta

-Es que no sé cómo dice Twlight quien se quedó pensando en las palabras del semental

-Con confianza en ti y buscando, no será fácil pero eso es lo que te hará saber cuándo ese poni especial llegue dice Arven volteando a verla por última vez antes de salir, bueno te dejare para que pienses en ello dice Arven saliendo de la habitación.

-Espera dice Twilight en voz baja, -Y si ese poni fueras tu dice Twlight tímidamente. Arven se quedó frio parado en la puerta mientras miraba a la nada, cuando voltea a verla y con una sonrisa dice

-¿Qué es lo que tu corazón te dice? Pregunta Arven.

-Me dice que no te deje ir dice Twilight sonriendo por primera vez, -bueno y además no quieres que arregle este desastre sola dice la alicornio morado acercándose a él para tomarlo del casco y traerlo devuelta a la habitación.

Y así pasaron un buen rato arreglando los libros que faltaban, pasándosela tan bien que no se dieron cuenta que al acabar ya casi era media noche.

-Creo que ya se nos hizo algo tarde dice Arven mirando al reloj que estaba a punto de marcar las doce, -Bueno creo que ya es hora de que me vaya dice el alicornio blanco

-En serio o es que solo ya te quiere ir dice Twilight juguetonamente mientras hacía que el poni la rodeara con sus cascos.

-No claro que no pero es que mañana tengo bastante que hacer jeje dice Arven.

-Bueno pensándolo bien yo también así que está bien pero ante puedo pedirte un favor dice Twilight.

-Claro el que quieras dice Arven .

-Y es que yo sé que eres bastante listo así que pensé que mañana podrías ayudarme con unos experimentos que pensaba.

-Bueno pero es que ya tengo bastantes cosas que hacer dice Arven pensando en todo los compromisos que se había cargado para mañana.

-Por favor dice Twilight poniendo una carita de cachorrito en son de súplica.

\- Esta bien dice Arven viendo que era imposible decir que no.

* * *

Arven ya se encontraba en su habitación pensando en, -Como pude meterme en este problema no puedo estar con las 6 al mismo tiempo no es correcto pero en realidad todas se notaron bastante emocionadas y por lo que les paso no sé qué sería lo peor, ya que si les digo que estoy con las 6 podrían odiarse para siempre o peor si escojo a una y a las otras las dejo además que les romperé el corazón y de enterarse que estoy con una podrían odiar a la escoja, no sé pero en todos los escenarios esto acabara muy mal, bueno creo que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es seguir con ellas pero que ninguna se dé cuenta de que ando con la otra mientras pienso en algo para solucionar esta terrible situación, piensa el poni mientras intentaba dormirse.

Mientras tanto en a lejanía había se encontraba una figura encapuchada que observaba detenidamente el castillo de la armonía.

-Al fin los encontré piensa el encapuchado.

-Pero lamentablemente no podré traerlos yo solo así que tendré que avisarle a mi jefe, me tomara algo de tiempo ya que si creo algún portal me podría revelar mi posición así que lo mejor será que me vaya ahora mismo si quiero llegar lo antes posible dice despareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche.

 **BUENO ESO FUE TODO JEJE, Y CREO QUE SE ME ESTA HACIENDO COSTUMBRE DEJAR MENSAJES AL FINAL DE LOS CAPITULOS PERO BUENO QUE SE LE VA HACER, SOLO DECIRLE QUE EN ESTAS DOS SEMANAS ABRA MAS CAPITULOS APROVECHANDO MIS VACACIONES ADEMÁS DE DECIRLES QUE ESTOY PENSANDO HACER OTRO FIC PEOR MEJOR ESPERARE A AVANZAR CON ESTOS LO MAS QUE PUEDA ASÍ QUE ESO ES TODO ASÍ QUE NOS VEMOS**


End file.
